Un Nuevo Comienzo
by Nikitha Chiba
Summary: Es un final alternativo de la tragica historia de amor, de Romeo y Julieta... ¡Primer Premio en el Concurso de Literatura!


**UN NUEVO COMIENZO. **

_Fray Lorenzo daba vueltas una y otra vez, para saber que hacer ahora que el Fray Juan había sufrido un accidente, imposibilitándolo para hacer llegar la carta que le anunciaba a Romeo sobre el plan de Julieta._

**Fray Lorenzo:** ¿Por qué vuestra voluntad no esta en ayudaos a quienes necesitan de vos? ¿Acaso estáis molesto por fingir una muerte que no fue? Pero escuchadme lo hice por el amor que se profesan ellos, Romeo y Julieta ¡Que bárbaros sus padres por no dales la oportunidad de amarse libremente! (_hablaba mirando la cruz que colgaba de la pared__**)**_ Todo por la enemistad que yace en sus corazones ¡Que cruel es el destino de haceros participe de un amor como el de sus hijos! (_Se sentó en una silla cercana, con la cabeza entre sus manos para saber que hacer, en eso golpean la puerta)_ ¿Quién sois? A estas horas no recibo visitas.

_Un muchacho de mediana edad se hacia presente en la puerta, con ropas sucias al igual que su rostro _

**Fray Lorenzo:** Pasad… (_Dijo abriendo más la puerta para que el muchacho entrara)_

**Muchacho:** Perdonad mi interrupción, pero estoy hambriento y cansado, días que estoy caminando sin rumbo definido, no me atrevo pues a pedir un poco de comida por que no soy creyente de vuestra religión, pero si sois misericordioso como dicen ayudadme y yo te ayudare en lo que me pidáis.

_El Fray se quedo mirando, por un momento pensó en ayudar o no aquel desposeído, con la gracia de Dios enfrente de él, una idea clara llego a su cabeza, el podía ir en búsqueda de Romeo y entregar la carta, explicando en detalle de la idea de Julieta._

**Fray Lorenzo: **Pues claro que os ayudareis, pero a cambio te os pido un favor, ya que vosotros sois un caminante sin un destino trazado, haced el favor de entregar una misiva a un amigo que esta en las afueras de Verona, así me sentiré recompensado por la ayuda que os ofrezco en esta oportunidad. (_El Fray ofrece un poco de comida al muchacho quien rápidamente comienza a comer)_

**Muchacho: **_(luego de terminar)_Claro que os ayudo, me habéis mostrado con creces que lo que decían de vos era cierto, miles de puertas me han sido cerradas en la cara, decidme la ubicación de vuestro amigo, para entregar la misiva, según veo en vuestro rostro es de suma importancia, caminare toda la noche si es necesario para encontrarlo para que vos te sintáis recompensado por la ayuda que me habéis dado, vuestro Dios es testigo que así será.

_El Fray Lorenzo le entrega la carta al muchacho junto con ello, las indicaciones de la ubicación del refugio de Romeo._

_Más tarde en las afuera de Verona, el joven Romeo, estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera había estado atento a que alguien se estaba acercando a las puertas de su refugio._

**Romeo: **¿Quién sois? ¿Quién te ha mandado a mi encuentro? (_sacando su puñal, acercándose al desconocido)_

**Muchacho: **Yo no soy enemigo, si no vengo a pagar un favor que le pedí a vuestro amigo el Fray Lorenzo, quien os manda esta misiva, con la urgencia y la necesidad de ser leída por vos tan pronto llegue a vuestras manos. Bajad el puñal por que si no me crees aquí tenéis la muestra de lo que te digo es cierto (_extendiéndole el sobre)_ Tomad, leed lo que vuestro amigo el Fray Lorenzo te envía dentro de este sobre.

**Romeo: **_(Bajando el puñal y tomando el sobre) _Si estáis en lo correcto, te dejare ir y seguir tu camino, si no este puñal atravesara tu pecho, en señal de mi ofuscación de mi parte y la de Fray Lorenzo.

_Las manos temblorosas de Romeo comenzaron a rasgar el sobre, tal vez su amigo le estaba confirmando de las nupcias de su amada Julieta con Paris, pero cuan grande seria su sorpresa al ver que no era eso, si no que su amada, formulo todo un plan para librarse del martirio que la estaban obligando a seguir, estaba leyendo eso cuando su Paje llegó diciendo que Julieta había muerto._

**Romeo: **Os agradezco que me hayáis traído esta misiva, no sé como agradecer tu gesto, pero sé que Fray Lorenzo esta pidiendo por vos.

**Muchacho: **Os dije que cumplí con mi parte del trato con vuestro amigo, ahora seguiré con mi destino ya trazado. (_En eso comienza a caminar alejándose del refugio de Romeo, quien estaba explicándole a su Paje lo de la misiva)_

_Romeo y su Paje comenzaron su retorno a Verona, no sin antes de ir a la casa del Boticario, un hombre pobre, su casa estaba ya mal tratada, lo llamaron para hablar con el _

**Boticario: **¿Qué os trae para acá? (_Pregunto desconfiado y mirando a Romeo quien estaba inspeccionando el lugar)_

**Romeo: **He sabido que vos vendéis un poderoso veneno, aquel que detiene la sangre por su espesor hace que sea imposible seguir en circulación através del corazón.

**Boticario: **Es cierto, pero no puedo venderos a vosotros, ya que si saben que lo hice, mis días como un simple hombre terminaran dentro de una celda, a mis años es un riesgo que debo evitar.

**Romeo: **Pues buen hombre, yo no vengo a comprártelo, si no a que confirmes que yo te he robado aquel liquido.

**Boticario: **(_Confundido por las palabras de Romeo) _Perdonad pero no entiendo a que te referís con que me robaras, ¿Acaso queréis terminar con mi vida?

**Romeo: **Claro que no, si no te recompensare muy bien para que digáis que te he robado el veneno para terminar con mi vida, no haré nada en contra de vos, si no que al contrario te dejare una suma de dinero que comprara vuestra pobreza. (_Dejando una cantidad casi exorbitante para el boticario, Romeo se alejo de allí)_

_Al llegar al cementerio, trato de no ser visto por nadie, se acerco donde su amada Julieta estaba, con la ayuda de su buen amigo el Fray Lorenzo y del Paje abrieron el mausoleo, una vez que entraron allí, las piernas de Romeo iban a flaquear, al ver que su amada estaba en un profundo sueño, pero aun así, estaba tan bella como él la tenia grabada en su mente, así y todo comenzó a despertarla _

**Romeo:** Mi amada Julieta, aquí estoy, despertad de aquel sueño, despertad de la muerte para encontrarte con este hombre que desterrado y todo te ama con todo el corazón, despertad vida mía. Oh mi amada Julieta, tus manos están tan frías, así mismo como tu rostro, despertad para que nos reencontremos con nuestro amor intacto. No me explico como podéis hacer esto sin pensar que tal vez no llegaría la carta a mis manos, tal vez ya hubiese cometido la locura de haber terminado con la vida que poseo, por que vos ya no estabas en este mundo.

**Fray Lorenzo:**Los efectos del narcótico tenían que haber pasado ya hace unos minutos, no me explico por que aun no reacciona Julieta.

_Romeo comenzó a desesperarse, nervioso por que su amada no reacciona, ¿Y si había bebido de mas y el efecto fue una verdadera muerte? ¿Qué haría? Pronto vio que aquella figura femenina comenzó a moverse lentamente, un sonoro suspiro se desprendió de su boca _

**Julieta: **(_Viendo a Romeo quien tenia sus manos tomadas, sentado a su lado) _Oh Romeo, vas venido a mi encuentro, a mi dulce despertar de una nueva vida, pero temí de no encontrarte aquí.

**Romeo**: Mi amada, mi dulce Julieta, aquí estoy a tu lado, ya no somos mas ni Capuleto ni Montesco, somos simplemente Romeo y Julieta, dos personas que se aman sin limites, sin familias que se odien, por siempre y para siempre mi adorada.

**Julieta:** (_Levantándose lentamente) _Pero… yo deje de ser una Capuleto, por que me han dado por muerta, pero tú, oh mi amado Romeo sigues siendo un Montesco, pues tu familia sabe que estas vivo.

**Romeo:** Me han desterrado de Verona, vamos amor, comencemos una vida juntos dejemos de lado los apellidos que tanto daño ya nos han hecho, podéis ser la esposa de Romeo, un simple hombre que no pertenece a ninguna familia, mientras que yo, seré el esposo de la mujer mas hermosa que pise en la tierra.

**Julieta:** Mi amado, ¿Cómo planeáis todo esto? si tu familia decide dar paso atrás a su decisión ¿Qué será de mi?

**Romeo:** He pensado en todo y os digo que podemos escaparos, ya que el boticario asegurará que he robado un veneno mortal, mientras que mi Paje, dirá que enloquecí después de saber sobre tu muerte, oh sé que es una mentira, pero es mucho mejor, que enfrentar la muerte una vez más

**Fray Lorenzo:** (_Entrando de pronto y entregando una capa a Romeo) _apuraos, cubrid con esto a Julieta, para que podáis salir de aquí, pueden aparecer los Capuleto en cualquier momento. Romeo, el Paje ya se fue a dar la noticia de tu muerte a los Montesco, rápido, ayudadme a dejar todo como estaba, ya que vuestra madre ha pedido sellar este mausoleo para tu eterno descanso Julieta.

**Julieta:** (_colocándose la capa que la cubría de pies a cabeza)_ Me ha dado un escalofrío escuchar que mis padres pretenden mi eterno descanso.

_Se escuchan unos pasos lo cual hizo que reaccionaran para esconderse, quedando detrás del Mausoleo, lugar donde escuchaba lo que hacia esa persona_

**Señor Montesco:** Oh Julieta, he recibido la amarga noticia de la muerte de mi hijo Romeo, tarde vine a comprender el amor que vosotros tenían.

_Julieta miro a Romeo, quien estaba con la mirada distante, mientras que el Fray Lorenzo buscaba por donde salir de allí, sin ser descubiertos._

**Señor Montesco:** Mi hijo se ha quitado la vida, al ver que vos no poséis la vuestra, su Paje lo confirmo, vine tan pronto como pude. Perdonadme… perdonadme ambos por el dolor que les hice pasar.

_El Fray Lorenzo indico una salida, la cual estaba despejada, ellos avanzaron rápidamente._

**Fray Lorenzo:** Os deseo la mayor de las suertes para vosotros, espero tener pronto noticias de vuestras vidas, ahora alejaos rápidamente de aquí, mas allá tendrán en que irse, que el amor de vosotros sea duradero, y acordaros de este Fray que los ayudó.

**Romeo:** Prometo mi buen Fray, amigo, que vendré a visitarte en un tiempo mas, cuando las aguas amainen, mientras tanto, os agradezco todo lo que hicisteis por vosotros.

**Julieta:** Si pudiese encontrar una forma de agradecer lo que vos haz hecho, os aseguro que te pagaría, pero al igual que mi amado os prometo que vendré a visitaros.

**Paje:** Fray Lorenzo, el señor Capuleto viene hacia acá, lo vi cuando venía a vuestro encuentro, marchad rápido vosotros para que no seáis vistos.

**Romeo:** Gracias… solo eso les puedo decir gracias.

_Mientras que afueras del mausoleo de los Capuleto, el señor Montesco seguía con su amargo llanto, inconsolable, no sintió que a sus espaldas venia Príncipe, junto con los Capuleto, uniéndose también a la escena el Fray Lorenzo con el Paje_

**Señor Capuleto:** ¿Qué hacéis aquí Montesco? Has venido a reírte de la muerte de Julieta

**Señor Montesco:** He venido a pedirle perdón, por que mi hijo Romeo se ha quitado la vida por que vuestra hija esta muerta, dejándome el dolor mas grande que pueda existir, mas comprendo vuestro dolor, Capuleto enemigo de años, que ciegos fuimos al no dejar que ellos se amaran libremente.

**Fray Lorenzo:** El Paje de vuestro hijo, me ha contado lo que sucedió con Romeo, una fatalidad.

**Señor Montesco:** Vos siempre fuiste el amigo de Romeo.

**Fray Lorenzo:** Claro que si, como también lo fui de vuestra hija señor Capuleto

**Señor Capuleto:** He sido un bárbaro, un hombre cruel, he dejado que Julieta sufriera de amor, sin ver que era feliz con Romeo, pero… ¿Qué podía hacer yo si el era hijo del enemigo? La vida tiene sus vueltas ya veis, ambos muertos mientras que vuestras familias sufren por sus muertes, Montesco levantaos de allí, quien debe pedir disculpas aquí he de ser yo.

**Señor Montesco:** He de aceptar sus disculpas, cuando aceptéis las mías, ya que he obrado mal, desterré a mi hijo y ahora lo he perdido, su cadáver ha sido enterrado lejos de Verona.

**Príncipe:** A mala hora veniros a amistarse, cuando vuestros hijos ya no están junto a vosotros, cuando han decidido terminaros con sus vidas por no poder tener el amor del otro, ¿Acaso pensasteis en ellos mientras se odiaban mutuamente?

**Fray Lorenzo**: Por lo menos ellos se casaron ante mi, a escondidas de vuestros padres bendije las nupcias que contrajeron, es por ello que Julieta jamás permitió otro esposo que no sea Romeo, mientras que él jamás permitió a otra mujer que no sea Julieta

**Señor Capuleto:** Pues he aquí la dote de mi hija, prometo levantar una estatua de oro de Romeo en recuerdo de su imagen en la plaza de la ciudad donde vos podéis ir a dejar flores y no viajéis lejos de Verona

**Señor Montesco:** He recibido la dote de tu hija, y también prometo levantar una estatua de oro de Julieta, tan bella como ella era, quien estará junto a mi hijo por toda la eternidad…

… _Tiempo después, el paso de los años cubrió con algunas canas el cabello de Romeo, mientras que Julieta seguía manteniendo su belleza, pero su cabello lo llevaba corto, ya era toda una mujer comparada con la muchacha que salio de Verona. Luego de visitar a su amigo el Fray Lorenzo, Romeo y Julieta emprendieron rumbo a la plaza de la cuidad, donde podían ver las estatuas de oro que sus padres hicieron. Mientras que el pequeño niño, comenzaba a despedir las estatuas de sus padres, moviendo sus manitos de un lado a otro, con una sonrisa fresca y llena de alegría, para volver a su ciudad._

**Julieta: **Romeo… Romeo ¿Dónde estáis que no te veo?

**Romeo: **Aquí junto a vos, por siempre y para siempre, por la eternidad de los tiempos, por que sois la dueña de mi corazón que late en mi pecho, del alma que mueve mi cuerpo, de mis ojos que solo buscan los tuyos, madre de mis máximas alegrías, mis hijos.

Fin

_**Los personajes anteriormente mencionados no me pertenecen son de la obra **_

_**Romeo y Julieta de William Shakespeare.**_

_**Idea original del presente capitulo es de Nikitha (Nicolts Olguin), para ser presentado en el Concurso Literario "La Magia de los Libros".**_

_**Abril 2012.**_


End file.
